Le tueur aux griffes d'acier
by katiel-sama
Summary: Fic policière et yaoi ! Kai fait une enquête pour trouver un tueur en série. Enfin le chapitre 3 !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Action

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines

Un lemon (du cul, quoi !) est envisageable, mais je pense qu'il ne sera que suggéré. Promis, j'essaye de faire un happy-end… j'essaye ! lol

Lexique : Neko signifie chat en japonais.

Le reste des mots devrait normalement se trouver dans tout dictionnaire français.

**LE TUEUR AUX GRIFFES D'ACIER**

_**  
**_

Ses pas crissaient sur le sol poussiéreux de la vieille usine. Les indices qu'il suivait l'avaient visiblement mené au repère de la personne qu'il recherchait depuis près de deux semaines. Les empreintes de pas sur le sol étaient encore nettement visibles sur la couche de poussière. D'un pas lent il suivit les traces et arriva à une porte ouverte. Il sortit son arme et avança, près à faire feu si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il pénétra dans la pièce et traça du regard un tour d'horizon rapide. Pas âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Il baissa son arme et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur.

Le faible éclairage de la lune et des lampadaires extérieur laissait pénétrer une lumière diffuse mais qui ne lui permettait pas de voir les détails de ce qui était affiché au mur. Après qu'il eut allumé le plafonnier, il fit le tour de la pièce. L'habitant avait fui. Il était au moins sûr de cela. Mais il était certain que c'était la tanière de la bonne personne. Etaient affichées les photos des victimes que l'on attribuait au fameux « tueur au griffes d'acier ». Douze personnes au total. Douze jeunes garçons entre quinze et vingt ans.

Les photos étaient alignées, montrant les visages souriants, sous chacune d'elle était indiqué le jour de leur mort, l'arme choisie, et finalement, une photographie de la victime juste après son trépas. Il vérifia dans son calepin l'exactitude des faits et le referma. Enfin un élément lui attira l'œil, un peu à l'écart il remarqua dans l'enfilade des visages souriants, une figure plus renfrogné, l'œil méfiant regardant de coté… Son propre visage avec écrit au marqueur rouge par-dessus : _Tu seras le prochain_.

Kai soupira et s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait beau tourner et retourner dans son esprit les évènements de la veille, chercher quels indices il aurait pu laisser passer, mais ne trouvait rien. Encore une fois, il soupira. Mener une double vie n'était jamais de tout repos. Même s'il faisait cela depuis près de deux ans, il avait toujours des coups de fatigue lors des enquêtes importantes. Et celle là l'obsédait plus qu'autre chose, plus encore depuis qu'il avait vu sa photo dans la liste des victimes.

Après un énième soupir, importuné dans ses réflexions par les piaillements des autres lycéens, il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Sur sa table était assit un de ses camarades de classe qui était penché juste au-dessus de son visage et le regardait avec un grand sourire niais. Kai lui écrasa la main sur le visage et l'éloigna férocement de lui. Celui-ci était le pire parmi tous ! Le diable en personne. Il était gentil, souriant, aimable et collant. Tout le monde l'aimait et il aimait tout le monde. Et Kai était vraiment désespéré par tant de, de…d'agaçante perfection et bonne humeur. Il retira sa main du visage du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci lui lécha le poignet et le regarda, presque outré par un tel comportement. Il n'en trouvait même plus ses mots.

« - Tu avais bien le goût que je m'étais imaginé ! Succulent !

« - C-c-c-comment ça tu t'étais imaginé le goût que j'avais ! Hé ! Ho !

Mais Rei était déjà partit embêter une autre personne. Il était le seul à pouvoir tirer de Kai autre chose qu'un visage impassible et blasé. Et il en était fier. Le russe était agacé, choqué par autant de naturel dans l'attitude du chinois. Qui lui avait donné le droit de s'imagine de pareilles choses !

Il entendit pouffer de rire derrière lui et se retourna, sourcils froncés.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il te prend toi ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Tala tendit la main et lui attrapa le bout du nez avant de le pincer et de le secouer. Kai se libéra d'un mouvement de la tête. Tala était une personne relativement irritante, qui lui cherchait tout le temps des poux dans la tête, encore plus insupportable que l'autre et son sourire béat. Paradoxalement, il savait le roux comme étant une personne de confiance. Et pour cause, il faisait parti du même groupe militant que lui, celui-la même qui les employait en dehors des cours. A ces moments là ils étaient partenaires autant que rivaux. Aussi passionné l'un que l'autre par ces enquêtes et ses traques qui ne leurs laissaient aucun répit, et plus encore par la capture ou le nettoyage de leur cible.

Kai soupira une fois de plus et balança sa chaise en arrière pour venir s'appuyer contre la table à laquelle était assit le roux.

« - De quoi es-tu au courant ?

oOo

Les cours de la journée avaient été soporifiques au possible. Les deux russes marchaient côte à côte, Kai était une fois de plus plongé dans les événements de la veille alors que Tala cherchait dans le dossier s'il restait une autre cible que « le tueur aux griffes d'acier ».

« - Je ne vais pas avoir le choix ! Tu vas devoir me laisser enquêter avec toi ! Il n'y a pas d'autre cible pour le moment.

« - C'est _mon_ enquête !

« - Justement ! Vu le temps que ça te prend, tu devrais me laisser t'aider !

Kai l'attrapa par le cou et le regarda froidement.

« - Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Le roux se gratta la nuque, pas plus effrayé que ça. Il savait que son collègue tenait particulièrement à cette affaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et d'ailleurs ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que les autres membres du groupe se ficheraient pas mal de savoir si Kai tenait lui-même à régler cette affaire ou non.

« - Tu sais que les autres ne vont pas se contenter de cela. Il reste une seule grosse proie et c'est toi qui es après. Mais pour eux ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le moment. Si tu n'es pas le plus fort physiquement, tu égales presque mon niveau de réflexion. Je suis donc pratiquement certain que si tu n'arrives pas à lui mettre la main dessus, ils n'y arriveront pas non plus. Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour t'occuper de « griffes d'acier » après quoi, je serais moi aussi sur l'affaire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tala l'abandonna pour rentrer chez lui. Kai prit la direction de son propre appartement. Ce soir il allait se reposer et demain il arrêterait celui dont il était devenu la cible. Il avait du mal à y croire. Bon, certes il n'avait pas été très discret dans ses recherches et il correspondait au type de cible du tueur mais delà à devenir la cible de sa propre proie, c'était fort.

« - Hiwaaaaaaaaatariiiiiiiii ! youuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuuuu !

Le russe se retourna, la main se refermant sur la crosse de l'arme au fond de sa poche. Il soupira, blasé et reprit sa route en apercevant au loin Rei avec ses sacs de courses dans une main qui lui faisait de grands signes du bras. Mais le chinois lui couru après et ne tarda pas à le rattraper et à marcher à ses côtés. Son grand sourire niais toujours collé aux lèvres, et toujours exaspérant.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?

« - Si. Justement.

Avec bonne humeur, Rei lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui prit la main. Kai s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris. Rei lui accrocha deux sacs dans la main et repartit sa propre charge pour l'équilibrer latéralement.

« - Puisqu'on fait le chemin ensemble, c'est gentil de m'aider !

Encore une fois, le russe resta sans voix. Que répondre à cela ? Il était vraiment gonflé celui là. Une vague de haine monta en lui. Il avait envie de laisser tomber le sac et de frapper quelque chose. Mais il prit sur lui et repartit, en portant les sacs, plus silencieux que jamais. Rei marchait gaiement à ses côtés, le bassinant d'anecdotes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air encore plus grincheux que d'habitude…

« - Hm.

« - Grognement hautement spirituel. Le chien de ma voisine fait le même bruit quand il se gratte les oreilles.

Kai soupira. Quel boulet ! Vivement que Rei rentre chez lui. En rentrant chez lui, Kai pourrait s'installer dans son fauteuil favori et se détendre au milieu de son studio silencieux, dans la pénombre. Il soupira d'aise en pensant au bonheur qu'il éprouverait. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Rei rigoler à sa gauche.

« - T'es vraiment un garçon bizarre, Kai !

Alors que le russe commençait à maugréer, le chinois continua.

« - Ca doit être pour ça que je t'aime autant !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Kai s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore comme ânerie celui-la ? Rei souriait toujours. Il se pencha vers Kai, lui attrapa le poignet et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue.

Le phénix recula en se tenant la joue comme s'il avait reçu la claque du siècle. Le neko passa ses mains dans les anses des pochettes plastiques, caressant légèrement les mains de son camarade au passage.

Kai était pétrifié, figé sur place, le regardant comme si Rei avait des limaces partout en travers de la figure. Le brun prit les sacs et fit un pas vers le petit immeuble devant lequel ils étaient arrêtés.

« - Merci de m'avoir aidé. J'habite ici. Tu veux monter ?

Le russe fronça les sourcils et repartit en direction de chez lui. Ce type là, Rei, il ne l'aimait pas. Il venait même de décider qu'il le haïssait cordialement. Il continua à marmonner sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'à être confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un café noir dans une main et un tas de pub fraîchement ramassé posé sur les genoux.

Il les feuilleta distraitement et les jeta négligemment à côté de son siège. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Il avait du la faire tomber en rentrant. Il se leva et alla ramasser la petite enveloppe blanche près de sa porte d'entrée. Kai l'observa brièvement. Pas de timbre, pas de nom d'expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et lu le message.

**19h. Beyblade Centre.**

Il regarda l'heure indiquée sur son réveil. 18h50. Il avait très peu de temps pour y arriver. Mais suffisamment. Il passa son écharpe autour de son cou, enfila ses chaussures et fila en courant. Peut-être qu'en arrivant en avance, il aurait un avantage.

oOo

Il s'arrêta devant la bâtisse abandonnée et reprit son souffle puis entra prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il fût étonné en voyant des pétales de rose étalées sur le sol et fronça les sourcils avant de les suivre après avoir prit soin de s'armer. Des bougies ornaient chaque côté du chemin qui s'offrait à lui.

Kai était soupçonneux. Que signifiait toute cette mascarade ? Arrivé au bas d'un escalier, il perçut faiblement une douce musique romantique traditionnelle. Les choses semblaient de plus en plus étrange. Il se pencha pour examiner l'escalier de métal mais ne vit rien de spécial. Une à une, il gravit les marches. Essayant de se faire léger et d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Il arriva en haut et brandit son arme. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il recula d'un pas et manqua de mettre le pied dans le vide.

oOo

_Voilà, depuis le temps que ça me trottait dans la tête, c'est fait. Si le début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. (Hey vi ! Si ça plaît pas, vais pas continuer ; logique, nee ?)_

_A bientôt peut-être !_

_Kat_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Action

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

Reviews : Amy, merci pour ta review J'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour et lire la nuit des démons. J'ai eu peur sur le coup que ma fic soit semblable à la tienne mais ça va, ça diverge assez quand même !

Kalas, contente que ça te plaise ! lol Aussi que Rei et Kai te plaise ;) Mais pour le moment tu fais erreur ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! lol

'TiteKai, mdr, tiens, la voilà la suite ! lol

Bonne lecture

**LE TUEUR AUX GRIFFES D'ACIER**

Une fois la surprise passée, Kai fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du centre de la mezzanine. Entouré de quelques bougies presque consumées, il y avait une épaisse couverture d'un rose-rouge brillant, cependant terni par le sang qui la recouvrait. Le russe s'accroupi et regarda le corps sans vie abandonné là. Le garçon semblait bien jeune. A peine la quinzaine s'il en jugeait correctement. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et sa peau très légèrement marbrée. Le sang commençait à coaguler. Il était sans doute mort il y a une ou deux heures.

Kai prit son téléphone et appela son patron.

« - Beyblade Centre. « Le tueur aux griffes d'acier ». Même procédé. Les mains et coudes sont attachés dans le dos avec du fil barbelé. Idem pour les jambes au niveau du genou et des chevilles.

Kat prit le jeune garçon par l'épaule et le fit rouler sur lui-même.

« - Il y a des signes évidents de jeux sexuels. La victime semble couverte de sa propre semence. Du moins pour ce que je peux en voir. Il a été disséqué. La peau est rabattue sur les côtés et épinglée… ou plutôt clouée. Les organes manquent.

Le russe se releva et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il venait de trouver l'arme.

« - L'arme est identifiée et posée à côté du corps. Il s'agit d'un cutter avec un manche nacré et orné de signes en argent.

Kai abandonna le corps et redescendit quelques marches avant de s'asseoir sur une. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« - Autre chose. J'ai reçu une invitation qui me conviait à cet endroit, à cette heure. Le chemin jusqu'au corps est parsemé de pétales et de bougies. Je ne sais pas à qui elles sont destinées…

oOo

L'équipe médicale et le patron arrivèrent rapidement. Après avoir réussi à convaincre son responsable qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il abandonne l'enquête, Kai fut content de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres et un escalier de sa porte quand il croisa Rei.

« - Ah ! Bah te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ca fait au moins une demie heure que je t'attend ! Rha ! Avoue ! T'étais en train de faire des choses pas très orthodoxe, n'est ce pas ?

Rei sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Kai était las. La journée avait été longue.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« - Ah oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas le livre qu'on doit lire pour le cours d'anglais de demain. J'ai complètement oublié de l'acheter ! Et je suis sûr qu'un élève sérieux comme toi l'a déjà lu !

Kai ouvrit sa porte et la repoussa derrière lui, le temps qu'il aille chercher le fameux livre. Ce bouquin était d'un goût particulièrement glauque. Des vampires homosexuels et ivres de sexe… Il se demandait quelle substance illicite avait bien pu consommer leur professeur pour leur donner un tel bouquin. (NdA : Je donne les références en privé à ceux qui veulent ;)

Rei regarda son camarade repousser la porte derrière lui mais n'allait pas se laisser rembarrer si facilement. Il se glissa par l'entrouverture et fut ébahit par autant de classe dans un logement étudiant.

« - Bah mon vieux ! Tu dois payer une fortune pour un appartement si luxueux. Tu dois venir d'une bonne famille !

Le chinois entra plus profondément dans l'appartement, laissant courir ses doigts sur la tapisserie claire, au grand dam de son propriétaire.

« - Dis donc ! Tu vis avec ta copine ? C'est vraiment très propre ! Mis à part ces quelques papier par terre !

« - Je vis seul.

« - Vraiment ? C'est difficile à croire qu'un garçon vive dans un endroit aussi aseptisé ! Mais c'est vrai que ça colle bien à ton image ! Toujours propre sur toi, vêtement bien repassé, belle écriture et titres soulignés… Nan, vraiment, je t'admire, tu sais ?

Rei s'approcha du fauteuil noir et s'installa dedans. Son fauteuil préféré. Kai souffla un grand coup. Ne pas s'énerver !

« - Mais si tu vis seul, même pas avec Tala Ivanov…

« - Seul ! Même pas un poisson.

« - Pourtant je l'ai vu sortir de ton immeuble quand j'arrivais…

Kai tendit le livre à Rei. Ivanov, ici ? Vraiment ? Rei l'attrapa et le remercia.

« - Il fait soif, tu ne trouve pas ?

Rei lui fit un grand sourire pour souligner son envie de boire. Kai leva les yeux au ciel. _T'as qu'à arrêter de parler, crétin ! _Il soupira et se traîna jusqu'à sa kitchenette et ouvrit le frigo. Il fut surprit en y apercevant une souris morte sur la clayette du haut dont le sang gouttait doucement sur les aliments du bas, et recula, heurtant la petite table et faisant se percuter les couverts dans un tintement délicat.

Le brun se redressa et regarda dans sa direction.

« - Ca ne va pas ?

« - Si ! Je n'ai rien à boire, c'est tout.

Il referma précipitamment le réfrigérateur et garda la main dessus.

« - Oh ? Tu n'as même pas une petite bouteille qui traîne ?

Rei se leva et repéra le bar, qu'il ouvrit.

« - Ah ! Bah tu vois !

« - Ce sont des boissons alcoolisées…

« - Et alors ? Où est le mal ?

Il sortit une bouteille et la tendit à Kai.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« - Marie Brizard.

« - Je sais lire ! Mais ça a quel goût ?

« - Anisé.

« - Beuh… et ça ?

« - Mandarine Napoléon. Goût de mandarine.

« - Oh ! De la vodka ! C'est bon ? Je n'ai jamais goûté !

« - La meilleure c'est… pousses-toi.

Kai s'accroupit à côté du chinois et glissa son bras au dessus des bouteilles pour en attraper une tout au fond.

« - De la vodka à l'herbe de bison.

Le russe se releva et sortit deux verres. Il s'en remplit un et versa juste un fond pour Rei. Mais le neko prit le verre plein et avala une pleine gorgée avant de se mettre à tousser. Kai rigola. _Quel débile !_ Il ne savait pas que c'était fort ?

« - T'es mignon quand tu souris ! Dommage que tu fasses tout le temps la tête.

Le russe se renfrogna et compléta son verre, qu'il but cul sec. La soirée commençait bien.

oOo

Buvant à un rythme effréné, au bout de deux heures, ils étaient craqués. Le bar s'était vu allégé de plusieurs litres, et Rei buvait maintenant carrément à la bouteille. Il était adossé à Kai qui le tenait fermement par la taille pour éviter qu'il glisse lamentablement d'un côté où de l'autre. Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état, et se retrouvait affalé contre le mur, essayant de suivre ce que racontait le chinois.

« - Cette nuit, j'avais fais un drôle de rêve, tu sais, j'ai rêvé que tu abusais de moi !

Il éclata de rire et se retourna difficilement pour faire face au russe qui gardait toujours les bras autour de lui. Kai ne comprenait pas vraiment. Rei rigolait alors il rigolait aussi.

« - Et le pire, c'est que moi, ça me rendait heureux ! Tu vois, tu mettais te mains comme ça… Attend !

S'appuyant d'un coude sur le torse du russe, il déboutonna la chemise de Kai et en écarta les pans. Puis il se redressa pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bassin de son camarade dont le mains, toujours nouées, glissèrent dans la chute de ses reins.

« - Alors on étaient comme ça, tu vois, enfin moi j'étais toi et toi tu étais moi. Et j'avais mes mains au dessus de ma tête et tu les tenais, tu vois ? Et avec ton autre main tu me caressais, comme ça !

Il fit glisser ses doigts en de petits mouvements circulaires sur le torse musclé de Kai, légèrement, en le frôlant.

« - Et moi, j'étais fou ! Trop heureux ! C'est n'importe quoi parce que je sais qu'un gars comme moi, tu t'en fous.

Rei se mit à rire une fois de plus et posa son front sur celui du russe qui pour une fois, ne l'avait pas suivit dans ses effusions de gaieté. Il avait même perdu un peu le fil de la conversation, son regard bloqué sur les lèvres fines du neko. Elles remuaient sans cesse, devenant sensuelles. Il devait être assez près. Il se demandait si en tendant le cou, il arriverait à atteindre les lèvres convoitées.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Kai se redressa et vint embrasser Rei à la commissure des lèvres. Le chinois le regarda une seconde ou deux puis s'allongea complètement sur lui pour lui répondre.

oOo

Kai grogna et appuya sa paume sur son front. Il n'était pas très frais. L'esprit embrumé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il se sentait lourd, l'estomac douloureux. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, voyant une vive lumière à travers les persiennes. Il fronça les sourcils. Les volets n'étaient pas censés être de l'autre côté de son lit.

C'est en voulant se relever qu'il remarqua Rei, endormi les bras croisés et la tête sur son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa le jeune homme de sur lui avant de se relever rapidement. Pourquoi étaient-ils en caleçon ? Pourquoi étaient-ils endormis au milieu du salon ? Et surtout, pourquoi Rei étaient ici ?

Il poussa le chinois du bout du pied. Il semblait encore vivant, c'était déjà un bon début. Kai regarda aux alentours et compta les cadavres. 6, non, 7 bouteilles totalement vides éparpillées dans son appartement si propre. Il lui fallait un café. Corsé, le café.

Il grimaça en ouvrant le frigo toujours doté de son indésirable intruse et fit un peu de ménage en dégustant son concentré de caféine, les événements de la veille lui remontant doucement et douloureusement à l'esprit.

Il se laissa tombé dans son fauteuil en voyant l'heure. Presque midi. Il avait loupé toute la matinée de cours. Il soupira et regarda le chinois dormir enlaçant tendrement son pantalon. Quelle image. Néanmoins, il était plus mignon comme ça ! Il parlait moins surtout.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se souvint du baiser. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ! C'était l'alcool mais quand même ! De là à embrasser un garçon ! Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'était _Ce_ garçon.

Bah voilà, il avait réussi à s'énerver tout seul. Il s'approcha de son camarade et le poussa du bout du pied.

« - Lèves-toi ! Tu baves sur ma moquette !

Rei lui répondit par un merveilleux ronflement sonore. Le russe s'indigna. Ce type était vraiment insupportable ! Détestable ! Oser l'ignorer comme ça ! Il serra les poings et lui piétina la figure, lui écrasant piteusement la joue. Le brun finit par ouvrir un œil.

« - Hm ?

Il vit Kai et sourit autant qu'il put et lui fit coucou de la main avant de refermer les yeux.

« - TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! DEBOUT !

Il lui écrasa véritablement la tête cette fois, et finit par obtenir gain de cause. Rei se leva.

« - Vas te faire quelque chose à manger. Il est midi ! Moi je vais me préparer.

Rei l'enlaça par derrière alors que Kai finissait sa tasse de café. Il se retourna et le fusilla du regard ! Il allait lui demander ce qu'il foutait mais Rei fut plus rapide et se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, plantant sa langue dans la bouche du russe. Une fois encore avant que Kai eut pu réagir, Rei recula en tirant la langue.

« - T'as vraiment le goût du café ! T'as pas du thé ?

Le phénix était rouge, il croisa les bras et alla vers la salle de bain.

« - Vais me préparer.

« - J'peux venir ?

« - NAN !

Rei fit légèrement la moue et quand Kai ferma la porte il pouffa de rire. Il était trop mignon à jouer la pucelle effarouchée.

oOo

Sa douche n'avait pas été aussi relaxante qu'il l'avait espéré, malheureusement. Ca lui avait fait du bien quand même, mais il était vraiment difficile de se détendre en entendant le tambourinement des enceintes de la chaîne hi-fi contre le mur.

Kai sortit donc de la salle de bain, en serviette, légèrement abasourdi par le bruit. Il ne s'entendait même plus râler. Rei était installé dans le fauteuil, toujours en caleçon, à feuilleter le livre qu'il aurait dû lire pour aujourd'hui.

« - ETEINTS CA ! ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS !

Rei releva la tête, presque sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il sourit à l'agréable spectacle du Kai en serviette.

« - QUOI ?

« - ETEINTS !

« - T'AS FAIM ?

Le russe soupira et avança d'un pas ferme vers la chaîne, d'où la radio beuglait des publicités pour la nouvelle offre commerciale, 3 paires de lunettes pour seulement 900 €. Il appuya violemment sur le bouton d'arrêt et soupira.

« - Ca va pas de mettre ça aussi fort !

« - Mais la musique c'est bon pour le moral !

« - Le café aussi et c'est moins bruyant !

« - Et quand je t'embrasse ? Ca ne te donne pas le moral ?

« - Le seul truc positif c'est que ça te cloue le bec ! Vas te préparer !

Rei lui attrapa la main et le tira doucement pour qu'il concède enfin à s'asseoir. Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules et commença un massage. Kai se raidit.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?

« - Ne sois pas aussi nerveux. Je vais te faire un massage _made in China_, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Allez détends-toi…

Le russe n'était pas très enthousiaste mais ça se révéla plutôt agréable en fin de comptes. Il se serait presque détendu. Mais Rei lui embrassa gentiment une épaule et partit se préparer. Kai soupira et s'installa au fond de son fauteuil. Il était agréable quand il se taisait. Mais il ne devait pas savoir le faire. Encore maintenant, il chantait sous la douche. Pas qu'il chante mal, au contraire, mais ça troublait son petit environnement atone.

Il appréciait le calme environnant depuis trop peu de temps pour lui lorsque Rei ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Ils sont où tes produits de soins ? Crème hydratante, eau de toilette, …

Kai ouvrit tout grands les yeux et tourna la tête.

« - Rei, t'es nu…

Le chinois se regarda et reporta son attention sur le russe, sans comprendre.

« - Et alors ? Tu n'en as jamais vu ? …Alors ? Tes produits !

La sonnette retentit et Kai sauta sur ses pieds en voyant Rei le brun s'y diriger.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Retournes dans la salle de bain ! J'ai rien !

Une fois le chinois bien caché dans l'autre pièce, il allait ouvrir avant de se rendre compte que lui-même ne portait qu'une serviette. Et non, il n'allait pas se montrer à moitié nu aux yeux des inconnus. Il oublia donc la porte et partit s'habiller.

oOo

« - Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin…

Kai se crispa un peu, un sourire figé sur le visage. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe…

« - Rei n'était pas là non plus…

… bientôt rejointe par une seconde…

« - Et j'ai bien cru vous voir arriver ensemble...

… et enfin, un torrent.

Kai se retourna vers le roux en prenant un air dégagé.

« - Vraiment ?

« - Ne fais pas l'innocent. Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble ou quoi ?

Opération : Détournons la conversation.

« - Au fait, qu'es-tu venu faire chez moi hier ?

« - Moi ? Je ne suis pas venu.

« - Rei m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu…

oOo

_Voilà, voilà, … que dire… J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Vous savez comment faire ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Action

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

Reviews : Contente que ça vous plaise ! lol Pour le livre il s'agit de « Âmes perdues » de Poppy Z. Brite. Excellent bouquin ! Bien que « Le corps exquis » ai son charme, j'avoue que je préfère quand même le premier -

Bon, comme l'a dit Fisou dans sa review, ce n'est quand même pas du tout public, mais je trouve ça assez soft quand même… Quoique, moi je trouve que tout est soft alors forcément…

Enfin, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir Désolé pour le temps d'attente de ce 3ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture

**LE TUEUR AUX GRIFFES D'ACIER**

La discussion s'était arrêtée ainsi à l'arrivée du professeur. Kai posa son menton dans sa paume. Il sentait déjà que la journée allait être trop longue pour lui. Il était encore dérangé par ses abus de la veille au soir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son affaire, écartant Rei qui n'arrêtait pas de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit au juste la veille au soir. Premièrement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas viré le chinois de chez lui tout de suite, deuxièmement, pourquoi s'était-il mit à boire avec lui, troisièmement, pourquoi les choses avaient dérapé ainsi ?

Après un long soupir discret, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, provoquant un choc plus bruyant que prévu. Il releva rapidement la tête et regarda tous les regards braqués sur lui. Leur professeur haussa un sourcil et se pencha un peu pour le voir mieux.

« - Vous vous sentez bien, M. Hiwatari ?

Kai soupira, il ne savait même pas répondre à cette question. A vrai dire, il se sentait bizarre. Devant le manque de réaction de son élève, le professeur posa sa craie et griffonna un mot bref sur une chute de papier.

« - M. Kon, veuillez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

Kai roula des yeux. Pourquoi Rei ? Il était maudit ou quoi ? Qui lui en voulait à se point là ? Il se leva lentement et avança vers la porte, se dégageant quand Rei posa sa main dans le creux de reins pour l'aider à avancer.

« - Suis pas impotent.

Le brun se retourna vers la classe et leur jeta un regard qui semblait signifier « après tout, même malade il reste Kai Hiwatari » puis il sourit et accéléra le pas pour rattraper le russe. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas de plus en plus lent, plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Puis l'autre qui jacassait derrière lui en racontant encore des imbécillités.

« - Ferme là un peu.

Son ton s'était fait plus las qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Un gros, gros coup de flemme l'envahissait rapidement. Rei fronça un peu les sourcils. Kai était pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« - Tu es sûr que…

« - Tais-t…

Kai se sentit basculer. Il ferma les yeux pour passer son vertige en essayant de ne pas vomir partout. Ca casserait son image. Heureusement, le chinois, juste derrière avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rapprocher et le russe atterrit donc dans ses bras. Avant qu'il n'ajoute un mot, Kai reprit contenance et le repoussa, à bout de force pour aller s'adosser à un mur. Il se laissa glisser contre se dernier et poussa un gémissement/grognement.

« - Je vais chercher l'infirmière, bouge pas !

« - Sûr que j'vais pas piquer un 100 mètres, maintenant, tout de suite…

Rei sourit. S'il arrivait encore à être sarcastique, ça ne devait pas être trop grave. Il partit devant et revint une petite minute plus tard. L'état de Kai était loin de s'améliorer. La sueur perlait sur son visage et le long de son cou. Il était secoué par des tremblements et arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Son esprit était totalement égaré.

Rei s'accroupit et passa le bras de Kai sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever. Le russe tenait sur ses jambes avec difficulté. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Le chinois lui dégagea le visage d'une mèche ou deux et commença à avancer, lentement, le soutenant.

oOo

Il avait trop chaud. Ce fut la première chose qu'il comprit lorsque son cerveau se remit en marche. Il n'était pas dans une forme olympique et bien que les éléments autour de lui tournaient encore un peu, il se sentait mieux. Il s'assit et posa une main sur ses yeux le temps de reprendre contenance. Il souffla, ôta sa main, compta jusqu'à trois et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y voyait nettement, mais celui-ci fut vite chassé quand il remarqua où il était.

L'appartement de Tala était sombre. Une odeur de bergamote flottait légèrement dans l'air, émanant en partie du thé qui était posé sur la table basse. Kai avait été allongé sur le canapé et visiblement on l'avait bien traité. Il était torse nu, un linge anciennement humide sur le front, une boisson qui l'attendait... Quel honneur. Le phoenix posa sa main sur la tasse. Froide. Le thé refroidit, le linge avait séché. Donc de toutes évidences, il était ici depuis un moment. Et il était seul. Il n'entendait que le ronronnement du frigidaire, aucune respiration ni aucun autre bruit.

Le russe repensa aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici. La capacité de penser était douloureuse mais il se força pour se souvenir. Il s'était senti mal en classe et l'autre pile ambulante le conduisait à l'infirmerie. Il s'était senti mal… comme si on l'avait drogué. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il était dans un lycée, qui voudrait le droguer ?

Néanmoins, il tendit les bras devant lui et rechercha quelque trace qui pourrait tout de même appuyer sa thèse. Rien sur les mains, les bras, le ventre. Il soupira une fois de plus. Pour être tout à fait sûr il se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain. Il fût étonné de si bien tenir sur ses jambes, ça faisait plaisir. Contrairement au reste de son appartement, la salle de bain était extrêmement lumineuse. Trois néons s'alignaient sur le plafond, et la peinture blanche des murs réfléchissait la lumière avec un éclat particulièrement brillant, c'en était presque blessant pour les yeux. Toutefois, on y voyait très bien.

Avant de commencer l'exploration de son dos, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Puis passa carrément toute la tête sous le robinet. L'eau fraîche coulait le long de ses épaules lui décrochant un frisson. Il s'ébroua les cheveux avec les mains et débuta son inspection, de trois-quarts dos au miroir. Au bout de quelques minutes il repéra enfin la petite trace rosée. Elle se trouvait juste sous son omoplate droite.

Kai s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait injecté mais ça l'avait assommé quelques heures. Qui était assez perfide pour faire ça ? Bien entendu c'est Tala qui lui vint en mémoire. En même temps, le roux faisait partie d'une équipe d'enquêteur alors forcément il était le premier sur la liste des suspects. Cependant, il le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et il n'avait aucune raison de le suspecter.

Toutefois, il se retrouvait chez l'autre russe, drogué… Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui demanderait demain. Pour l'heure, il allait rentrer chez lui… et s'y enfermer. Ouais, il allait faire ça. Pour commencer, il chercha ses vêtements… qu'il ne trouva pas. Il jura et alla fouiller dans l'armoire de Tala. Ce dernier avait des goûts vraiment peu communs. Il souffla et prit ce qu'il trouva de moins ridicule. Bon, c'était un peu court mais ça ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

Cependant, un autre problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé se posa. Il était enfermé. Il commençait à être énervé pour de bon. S'il avait eu son sac ou ses vêtements, il aurait eu de quoi crocheter la serrures. Il cachait beaucoup de choses dans ses poches. Cependant il savait que Tala laissait ses affaires dans la cave de son immeuble et son arme, il la portait sur lui en permanence.

« - Merde.

Il aurait été pourvu de la totalité de ses capacités, il aurait utilisé autre chose. Une fourchette lui aurait suffit. Seulement, il avait trop mal à la tête pour batailler contre une porte. Il donna un coup de pied contre cette dernière et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ivanov habitait au deuxième. En dessous de la fenêtre du salon, il y avait un balcon, et ensuite un jardin. Rien d'insurmontable donc.

Kai enjamba la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait, ainsi, pour un singe, à grimper ou glisser par une fenêtre ou sur un toit. Un jeu d'enfant. Il s'accrocha au bord et se retrouva suspendu, à peine un mètre au dessus de la terrasse. Il aurait pu sauter mais ce serait se faire remarquer pour pas grand-chose.

Il lâcha la fenêtre et… BAM. Putain d'mômes qui avaient laisser traîner leurs jouets – et en particulier un petit camion de pompier – et qui méritaient au mieux une centaine de coups de fouets. Kai se releva en se frottant le derrière, légèrement vexé. Il shoota dans le jouet qui vola entre les barreaux de la terrasse et jura. Il enjamba la balustrade et se suspendit à nouveau – après avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait dessous – et sauta dans l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Il grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais c'était juste pour la forme que pour une vraie douleur.

oOo

Sur le chemin de retour il allait déjà bien mieux, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il aperçu Rei au loin. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

« - Rei ?

Le chinois sursauta et se retourna vers son camarade.

« - Kai ! Mais… Comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ?

« - Ca va. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le chinois approcha et se colla au russe. Ce dernier s'en voulu de mettre instinctivement le bras autour de la taille du brun. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui aujourd'hui ? Ca devait être des effets secondaires de la drogue ! Qu'aurait-ce pu être d'autre ? Mais Rei avait l'air inquiet. Il regardait sans arrêt Kai et la ruelle devant eux.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Répéta le phénix.

« - J'ai vu Tala partir en courant alors je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais depuis j'ai perdu sa trace. Je pensais qu'il était parti par ici mais il n'en ressort pas…

« - Tala est ici ?

Kai allait s'avancer vers le chemin indiqué par Rei mais ce dernier lui prit la main.

« - Laisse moi aller avec toi…

Le russe resserra l'étreinte autour des doigts fins du chinois et avança dans la ruelle. Il marchait lentement, à l'affût du moindre bruit, étonné par ailleurs que le brun soit si calme et silencieux. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Rei le suivait, marchant un peu plus lentement que le russe… et lui matant allègrement le cul.

Kai rosit et s'arrêta. Le neko lui rentra dedans. Le russe lui parla à voix basse mais d'un ton pas aussi outré qu'il l'aurait aimé.

« - Tu pourrais te sentir un peu plus concerné et avoir peur au lieu de me mater !

Il s'attendait à ce que le chinois démente et ne se confonde en excuse, malheureusement, il sut que c'était perdu quand il le vit faire un grand sourire.

« - T'es vraiment beau. T'as un corps à tomber. Tes fesses ont l'air fermes et tes cuisses musclées !

Kai écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la main qu'il tenait, avançant d'un pas plus rapide. Rei le suivit en trottinant.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Au contraire – et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur – ça lui avait donné un coup de chaud, son cœur était battant. Merde, il n'était pas une lycéenne en chaleur pourtant. Il s'arrêta et détourna les yeux avant de parler

« - Recevoir ce genre de commentaires de la part d'un garçon, non ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, vois-tu !

Rei regardait ses ongles et ne semblait pas vraiment affecté. Il ne semblait pas franchement y croire à vrai dire. Au contraire, il souriait.

« - Excuse moi, mais après la soirée d'hier, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

Kai rougit.

« - Je n'aime pas les garçons !

Rei haussa les épaules.

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, tant que c'est une personne avec qui tu te sens bien…

Le phoenix allait répliquer mais il entendit du bruit. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de Rei et le prit dans ses bras, l'entraînant sous un escalier.

« - Chut, reste silencieux… Murmura le russe à son oreille alors qu'il lui passait les bras autour du cou, le serrant contre lui. Juste pour le protéger, hein ! Au cas ou.

Il observait la silhouette de son coéquipier à travers les marches en fer. Tala ressortait de l'entrepôt, son couteau à la main, posé négligemment sur l'épaule. Kai reporta son attention sur Rei lorsque le roux sortit de son champ de vision, puis le lâcha.

« - Je veux que tu reste ici. Tu ne bouges pas, et tu ne fais pas de bruit, ok ?

Le brun secoua la tête et lui prit la main.

« - Arrête. On n'est pas dans un film, et tu n'es pas un super justicier. Les super justiciers ne sont pas gays !

Le russe le regarda, blasé. Il lui avait déjà dit, pourtant. Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Pas qu'il aimait les femmes, mais… Bon, ok, il n'en savait encore rien. Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin, entraînant donc le neko qui refusait de le lâcher. Ils franchirent la porte laissée entrouverte et laissèrent leur vue s'adapter à la pénombre de l'usine. Rei avança vers un point lumineux un peu plus loin. Il allait presque l'atteindre quand deux bras musclés l'attrapèrent à bras le corps. Kai le serra contre lui et le chinois distingua les battements de son cœur, rapides, fébriles. Ca sentait là mort dans ce coin, là. L'odeur métallique du sang. De là où il était, il distinguait à peine les grands contours de la scène de crime. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais il ne voulait pas que Rei soit exposé à ça.

« - Ne va pas plus près.

« - Y a un truc qui brille. Je le vois.

Kai resserra sa prise.

« - S'il te plaît.

Le brun acquiesça et laissa le russe s'approcher seul. Il se couvrit le nez pour se protéger de l'odeur de plus en plus forte. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le dos, le corps crispé. Visiblement, il avait souffert. Son ventre était ouvert du plexus au haut du pubis. L'ouverture avait été écartée et quelque chose y était glissé. Sa cage thoracique avait dû être ouverte avec une pince, laissant un trou béant. Les chairs, la peau de son visage et le haut de ses cheveux avaient été dissous avec du vitriol. Sa bouche était ouverte en grand, ses yeux également, brûlé au contact de l'acide, avaient prit une teinte opaque. Kai haussa un sourcil, ça devait être douloureux.

Il sursauta en sentant les bras de Rei s'entourer autour de sa taille. Le chinois contemplait le spectacle sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que c'était. Il embrassa le russe dans le cou et le tira en arrière.

« - Viens, on rentre.

Kai lui prit les poignets et le fit lâcher.

« - Attend…

Il cherchait l'arme. D'habitude elle était toujours à proximité. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Il avait pensé que c'était ça que Rei avait remarqué de brillant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce n'était que la rampe de l'escalier en métal. Pas d'arme… C'était bizarre… Le neko lui attrapa le bras et le força à le suivre.

« - Allez, on sort, cette odeur me monte à la tête.

Kai acquiesça. Il sortit néanmoins son téléphone et envoya un texto en code bleu, donnant l'adresse et expliquant qu'il était accompagné et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas parler librement.

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, le phoenix tenait Rei par la taille. Ce dernier avait passé le bras autour de lui aussi, et gardait la main agrippée à son haut.

« - Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Rei s'arrêta de marcher.

« - Pourquoi ? Nan, s'il te plaît, laisse moi rester avec toi ce soir…

« - Ecoute, je suis fatigué et…

Le brun lui lançait un regard suppliant, des petites étoiles brillant dans ses yeux, une légère ride entre ses sourcils froncés. Kai détourna le regard. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible. Encore un coup d'œil. Les larmes pointaient au bord de ses paupières. Le russe se tapa le front de sa main libre. Ok, il était faible.

« - Ok, ok… Ca marche. On va chez toi ?

« - Nan, chez toi. Affirma Rei, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Comédien. Kai s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il secoua la tête. Il était stupide. Après un soupir appuyé, il reprit sa route, lâchant définitivement le roublard. Seulement, celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il sautilla à sa suite et lui sauta dessus.

« -Au fait, tu étais où ? Je suis passé chez toi avant qu'on se croise mais tu n'y étais pas…

« - Chez Tala.

« - Ah ? Parce qu'en partant du lycée il a dit qu'il te raccompagnait alors je pensais que c'était chez toi…

« - Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé à l'infirmerie ?

« - Il a dit que tu y serais mal à l'aise, que tu n'aimais pas l'univers… médical.

Kai grogna pour toute réponse. Tala agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Demain, il devraient avoir une conversation tous les deux…

oOo

Dès que le russe ouvrit la porte, le chinois se jeta sur la chaîne hi-fi, au grand dam des oreilles de l'ado tatoué.

« - T'es pas obligé de mettre si fort…

« - Si, sinon on entend rien…

Kai se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et enfila des vêtements plus adaptés et à sa taille, en vérifiant toutes les 30 secondes que Rei ne l'espionnait pas. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, le chinois était en train de fouiller dans le bar, à savoir ce qu'ils pourraient bien boire ce soir. Il avait sortit des verres et quelques bricoles du frigo. Kai leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

« - Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie… Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans son propre cerveau lorsqu'il aperçu la bouteille d'eau-de-vie dans les mains du chinois. Il s'approcha, s'accroupi derrière lui et passa ses bras autour du corps fin… pour pouvoir attraper sa bouteille.

« - Pas question.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - On a assez bu hier. Allez, file de là.

Au lieu de quoi, le chinois se tourna autant qu'il le put – il était assit en tailleur – et passa ses bras autour du coup de Kai, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le phoenix lui répondait. Les minutes défilaient au fil des échanges de bave. Maintenant Kai était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, Rei allongé sur lui, lui caressant les cheveux, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

« - Alors ? Ca gêne tant que ça que je sois un garçon ?

Kai ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait penser. Il y a encore une semaine, Rei était la personne qu'il détestait sûrement le plus au monde et maintenant voilà qu'il était en train de se faire déshabiller.

« - Euh… Rei, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le chinois releva la tête entre deux bisous sur le torse conquit. Il posa sa tête sur les pectoraux bien musclés et soupira.

« - Me dit pas ça. Depuis le temps que je pense à toi, ça devenait une vraie obsession. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu accepterais un garçon. Encore moins, moi. J'avais l'impression que tu me détestais…

« - C'était pas une impression !

Rei se redressa et lui claqua le côté.

« - Dis donc !

Kai rigola. C'était marrant de l'énerver. Après maintes réflexions intérieures, voulant et réfutant l'idée, le russe se leva, prit Rei dans ses bras pour échanger quelques baisers... et le conduit à sa chambre.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire, que Rei referma la porte derrière eux.

oOo

_Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir donné avant mais bosser dans un camping sans Internet et sans PC, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus difficile d'écrire une fic ! Bon bien entendu, il existe le fameux papier et stylo mais ma feuille est vite devenue illisible de gribouillis et ratures. Bon, dernière chose, jme suis pas relue - je sais, c'est pas bien - mais j'avais pas envie. Alors si vous croisez des fautes, faut pas trop m'en vouloir ! chibi eyes & smile  
_

_Enfin, il est bel et bien là cette fois-ci. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !_

_Kat._


End file.
